


The Best Son In The World

by locoforcocoz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, mentioned sean prescott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoforcocoz/pseuds/locoforcocoz
Summary: Sometimes Nathan wonders why his dad had even bothered.
Kudos: 4





	The Best Son In The World

**Author's Note:**

> The certificate in question: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/life-is-strange/images/d/d1/Nathan_best_son_diploma.png/revision/latest?cb=20171006135806

I don't think I remember that day. I don't trust the memory that I have; I must have stored it wrong to make myself feel better, because it's unimaginable that he'd ever be so good. To hand deliver this, hug me, ruffle my hair...When I think about other parents I see, I don't understand why he would treat a small kid any differently. How could he. Just six years old...

And yet, dad being a dick to six year old Nathan is still more believable than him loving me.

I don't know why I keep it. I mean, I know why. It's one of the few pieces of proof that I'm not dad's biggest regret in life. As if, maybe during the five minutes it took to search, print, and present this scrap of paper, dad actually liked having me as a son. I hate that I memorialize those theoretical five minutes, as if he deserved that appreciation. He doesn't deserve shit, especially not from me. I should just rip it up. That'll show him. You don't control me. Even if you begged for forgiveness, I wouldn't even give you that. I don't care about when you've been an asshole to me, and I don't care about when you haven't been an asshole to me; none of it matters anymore because I am done with you. 

But I can't rip it up. 

I think about six year old me. He doesn't know how much he'll want to remember the moment. Or maybe he did. Maybe he held onto the moment with all the brainpower the little punk could manage, because it's still crystal clear in my head today. 

I didn't know what a diploma was, or what the fuck "certifies" meant, but I knew what the rest of it read. **_The best son in the world_**. I couldn't believe that of all the kids mom and dad knew, I was the best. But there he was, holding up the paper with a big-ass smile on his face, looking as loving as any father should be after his son's kindergarten graduation.

"I'm so proud of you, Nathan! You're such a big boy. Come here!"

Then he puts the certificate on the table beside him, and I excitedly run towards him. I was so fucking happy. I don't even know why. I don't remember the graduation, probably because I didn't get the point of it since I was only a stupid kid, but dad seemed so damn happy, that I was happy too. And he scooped me up in a tight hug, ruffled me hair, then told me we'd be going out for dinner, but not until after we hang up the certificate in my room. 

And now it's still in my room, just at Blackwell. 

I hate him. I fucking hate him. 

**Author's Note:**

> so im watching a lets play of life is strange, and there's a point where, while snooping in nathan's room, they come across this "best son in the world" certificate that nathan's kept since he was gifted it at 6 years old. such a small blip to include, but massively moving, like i literally teared up at the sentiment its presence communicated. i couldnt not do a thing on it...
> 
> the let's play im watching is from geek remix, totally check them out i looove them: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFoDhPhAltevnUTbFol2lxN-japHpbtWM


End file.
